An Instant Gone By
by Simetra Kain
Summary: Requested by Hiruma Shin. "I'm not your average character, but I'm far from that of a Mary-Sue." Gazing into one day of the life of an OC living with Organization XIII. It isn't exactly a walk in the park...


Hey guys!! Sorry about not updating anything. I fail at doing that, so sorry again. I hope you guys aren't entirely angry. So in retaliation, I'm posting this long awaited one-shot that I owe to a very special (and close) friend of mine. I met her on dA by a friend of hers, and since then we've tried to figure a way to truly meet one another. Hopefully we get the chance at next year's Anime Expo!!

Anyway, enjoy this one-shot.

**Dedicated to Hiruma Shin (aka Shishi-kun). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Choi or any Kingdom Hearts references/characters. The story is only mine.**

Princess Io

* * *

"Choi."

I ignored the one who called my name. I didn't exactly feel like answering, short of "Go away" or "Leave me alone". Of course, I would be interrupted again today, as if it was a brand new tactic to grab my attention. The magazine I had been reading was snatched from my grasp; I looked up at the alleged thief – and who better to take my reading material than Saïx himself?

I sighed, lazily bringing my hand up, expecting him to drop the magazine so I could continue reading. He dangled it like a block of food in front of a starving person, that person being I no doubt. "Give it back, you suck up." My bullying would have been more insulting, if I cared enough to fight back.

A frown spread across his lips, though it was no surprise to me. "The superior orders you to check the mechanics throughout. Do it, and I _might_ give this back." A sneer quickly replaced the apathetic frown as I attempted to swipe my magazine back.

'_Damn him for being taller than me.'_ I clenched my fists, muttering a _Yes; sir_ under my breath, hoping it would tick the Lunar Diviner off. He laughed with amusement, though it had the tone of mockery mixed in. I didn't care, taking another sip of my soda as I stomped off.

Leave it to the **new girl** to accept maintenance rounds in Castle Oblivion. But what was I supposed to do? Wade around in the cold of night, searching for temporary shelter while dodging Heartless? No, freaking, way. In al honesty, I was surprised I was even found at the doorstep of the castle in the first place. Let alone welcomed in because Xemnas told me I had potential.

--

I walked down the elongated halls to carry out my task. I sighed as I opened the front lid that was cut out on a colorless wall. Inside were buttons and a panel that corresponded to specific colors. I pushed the necessary combination and waited for it to reboot itself.

"Hey, kiddo. How're the rounds going?"

That voice made my eyes widen. Of all the days for me to be doing my rounds on the East Wing, _he_ had come to check up on me. He was the only one out of everyone else who decided to catch small conversations with me, acknowledge my existence. To everyone else, I was just the girl who fixed the barriers and shields that kept the building shrouded in shadows.

But not to him, I was another being capable of things they probably wouldn't achieve in a lifetime. A faint blush colored my cheeks, but I shook the break of emotion from my face before turning around. A smile graced my features, "Hey."

He smiled back, a playful grin gleaming his pallid visage. His evergreen eyes looked directly into mine before looking toward the fuse box I had been working on. "Been at this all day, huh Choi?" Just the way he said my name was enough to send an electric current up my spine. I resisted the urge to hug him, instead answering his question of curiosity.

"Sort of. Saïx took my magazine, telling me the superior had orders for me."

Axel nodded in agreement, interlacing his fingers as he sat down at my level. He shifted his legs in a more comfortable position, crossing one leg underneath the other. I always wondered why he was the only one to stay around for so long; this job I had wasn't what people would consider fun. It was tedious, and a nuisance in my opinion.

A few hours had gone by, and we began talking while I resumed work on the panel. We discussed many things; the creation of Nobodies, the ever growing Heartless army, even the teenage heroes who lived on Destiny Islands. Axel was always curious about the outside world – about being normal, and with a heart. He often asked me what it felt to have a heart, and in truth, I couldn't explain with a single word.

To me, a heart was more than an organism that pumped blood through your body. It also harbored many questionable things, from emotions to truths no one would reveal without being pushed in the right direction. The best answer I gave him one day, had been that it was something no one could ever control, despite his or her many efforts.

He gave me a blank stare, as if I spoke a different language to him. I apologized, continuing my work as usual. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, but thank goodness my job was almost done. All I had left was the South Wing, and then I could get back to what I was reading.

--

It was strange, but even Demyx started talking to me after a while. He told me Axel explained to him about the matters of the heart, so he approached me for further explaining. I didn't have an exact answer – again. He accepted what I had replied with anyway, ruffling my hair in the process. My day had gone well, until _**he**_ appeared again.

"You know you're not allowed to converse with other members during your stay." Just hearing his voice tasted like bile in my mouth. I retorted with a sarcastic remark, and he gripped my shoulder to spin my around.

His cat-like pupils narrowed at me, while I gave him a lopsided smirk. I enjoyed pushing the envelope with the members who decided to call me a weak being. I wasn't anything like it, and without me, their "fortress" would fall to shambles. I wasn't looking to be liked, hardly a single thing toward that fact. "So what if I am? You can't find another person like me, Saïx. And even if you did, she'd probably be some Mary-Sue."

I could tell he was unaffected by my remark, but I didn't really care. However, I couldn't help but swipe my magazine back in the heat of the moment. He was surprised for once, "Hmph." He turned on his heel and disappeared within a dark void.

So you're probably wondering just how and why I got here. Well, I'm not one to say, since I'd prefer you don't know anyway. So what if I had a crush on a certain pyro? So what if I'm not liked or regarded by the other Organization XIII members? All I care about is being me. And being around Axel of course.

* * *

A word from the author…

So there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed reading that quick little one-shot. Don't worry, I promise to update soon. School has just been hectic lately…senior year is killing me. Thanks for the support!


End file.
